Arthur/Image Gallery
Season 1 See Arthur/Image Gallery/Season 1 Season 2 See Arthur/Image Gallery/Season 2 Season 3 See Arthur/Image Gallery/Season 3 Season 4 See Arthur/Image Gallery/Season 4 Season 5 See Arthur/Image Gallery/Season 5 Season 6 See Arthur/Image Gallery/Season 6 Season 7 See Arthur/Image Gallery/Season 7 Season 8 See Arthur/Image Gallery/Season 8 Season 9 See Arthur/Image Gallery/Season 9 Season 10 See Arthur/Image Gallery/Season 10 Season 11 See Arthur/Image Gallery/Season 11 Season 12 See Arthur/Image Gallery/Season 12 Season 13 Ep 1.: "The Great MacGrady" Ep 2.: "The Silent Treatment"/"Kung Fool" Ep 3.: "Arthur's Number Nightmare"/"Brain Gets Hooked" Ep 4.: "MacFrensky"/"The Good, the Bad, and the Binky" Ep 5.: "No Acting Please"/"Prunella Deegan and the Disappointing Ending" Ep 6.: "When Carl Met George"/"D.W. Swims with the Fishes" Ep 7.: "The Portrait of the Artist as a Young Tibble"/"The Secret Guardians" Ep 8.: "Fernlets by Fern"/"Prunella and the Haunted Locker" Ep 9.: "Paradise Lost"/"The Pride of Lakewood" Ep 10.: "Looking for Bonnie"/"The Secret Origin of Supernova" Season 14 See Arthur/Image Gallery/Season 14 Season 15 See Arthur/Image Gallery/Season 15 Season 16 See Arthur/Image Gallery/Season 16 Season 17 See Arthur/Image Gallery/Season 17 Season 18 See Arthur/Image Gallery/Season 18 Season 19 Ep 1.: "Brain's Brain"/"Brain Sees Stars" Ep 2.: "Sue Ellen Adds It Up"/"Wish You Were Here" Ep 3.: "Arthur's Toy Trouble"/"Spar for the Course" Ep 4.: "Carried Away"/"Dueling Detectives!" Ep 5.: "Buster Isn't Buying It"/"One Ornery Critter" Ep 6.: "Maria Speaks"/"Postcards from Binky" Ep 7.: "Carl's Concerto"/"Too Much of a Good Thing" Ep 8.: "Francine's Cleats of Strength"/"Little Miss Meanie" Ep 9.: "Mr. Ratburn's Secret Identity"/"Besties" Ep 10.: "The Last Day" Season 20 See Arthur/Image Gallery/Season 20 Season 21 Ep 1.: "Binky's 'A' Game"/"Brain and the Time Capsule" Ep 2.: "The Master Builders" The Master Builders Sound Ideas, CAT - DOMESTIC SINGLE MEOW, ANIMAL 01.png|Sound Ideas, CAT - DOMESTIC: SINGLE MEOW, ANIMAL 01 Ep 3.: "Francine and the Soccer Spy"/"Sue Ellen and the Last Page" Ep 4.: "Muffy Misses Out"/"Arthur Takes a Stand" Ep 5.: "Slink's Special Talent"/"Take a Hike, Molly" Slink's Special Talent Hollywoodedge, Wood Door OC Bounce PE180501 (Open sound).png|Hollywoodedge, Wood Door OC Bounce PE180501 (Open sound) Ep 6.: "The Lost Dinosaur"/"The Princess Problem" Ep 7.: "Invasion of the Soccer Fans"/"Pal and the Big Itch" Season 22 Ep 1.: "Mr. Ratburn and the Special Someone"/"The Feud" Ep 2.: "When Rivals Came to Roost"/"The Longest Eleven Minutes" Ep 3.: "Muffy's House Guests"/"Binky Can't Always Get What He Wants" Ep 4.: "Muffy's Car Campaign"/"Truth or Poll" Season 23 Ep 1.: "Fright Night"/"Citizen Cheikh" Ep 2.: "The Pea and the Princess"/"D.W. and Dr. Whosit" Ep 3.: "When Duty Calls" Specials 1.: "Arthur's New Friend" Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING Arthur's New Friend.jpg|Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING 2.: "Arthur's Perfect Christmas" Arthur Arthur's Perfect Christmas Sound Ideas, CARTOON, POP - SMALL POP 01 (Many times, increasing in pitch) (1).gif|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, POP - SMALL POP 01 (Many times, increasing in pitch) Arthur Arthur's Perfect Christmas Sound Ideas, ROPE - 2' ROPE - SINGLE CREAK 01.gif|Sound Ideas, ROPE - 2' ROPE: SINGLE CREAK 01 Arthur Arthur's Perfect Christmas Sound Ideas, CARTOON, POP - SMALL POP 01 (Many times, increasing in pitch) (2).gif|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, POP - SMALL POP 01 (Many times, increasing in pitch) Arthur Arthur's Perfect Christmas Sound Ideas, ELECTRICITY, SPARK - HIGH VOLTAGE SPARK, VERY LARGE, ELECTRICAL & Sound Ideas, ELECTRICITY, SPARK - HIGH VOLTAGE SPARKS, CONTINUOUS ARCING, ELECTRICAL 03.jpg|Sound Ideas, ELECTRICITY, SPARK - HIGH VOLTAGE SPARK, VERY LARGE, ELECTRICAL & Sound Ideas, ELECTRICITY, SPARK - HIGH VOLTAGE SPARKS, CONTINUOUS ARCING, ELECTRICAL 03 Arthur Arthur's Perfect Christmas Sound Ideas, SPLAT, CARTOON - PIE IN FACE SPLAT (Sped up).jpg|Sound Ideas, SPLAT, CARTOON - PIE IN FACE SPLAT (Sped up) Arthur Arthur's Perfect Christmas Sound Ideas, CASH REGISTER - ANTIQUE - DRAWER OPENS, BELL RING (1st half).jpg|Sound Ideas, CASH REGISTER - ANTIQUE: DRAWER OPENS, BELL RING (1st half) Arthur Arthur's Perfect Christmas Sound Ideas, BELL - SMALL DING OF SMALL BELL.jpg|Sound Ideas, BELL - SMALL DING OF SMALL BELL Arthur Arthur's Perfect Christmas Sound Ideas, CASH REGISTER - ANTIQUE - DRAWER OPENS, BELL RING (2nd half).jpg|Sound Ideas, CASH REGISTER - ANTIQUE: DRAWER OPENS, BELL RING (2nd half) Arthur Arthur's Perfect Christmas Sound Ideas, XYLOPHONE - BELL TONE - IDEA!, MUSIC, PERCUSSION, TWINKLING 01.jpg|Sound Ideas, XYLOPHONE - BELL TONE: IDEA!, MUSIC, PERCUSSION, TWINKLING 01 Arthur Arthur's Perfect Christmas Sound Ideas, XYLOPHONE - BELL TONE - IDEA!, MUSIC, PERCUSSION, TWINKLING 02.jpg|Sound Ideas, XYLOPHONE - BELL TONE: IDEA!, MUSIC, PERCUSSION, TWINKLING 02 Arthur Arthur's Perfect Christmas Sound Ideas, XYLOPHONE - BELL TONE - IDEA!, MUSIC, PERCUSSION, TWINKLING 04.jpg|Sound Ideas, XYLOPHONE - BELL TONE: IDEA!, MUSIC, PERCUSSION, TWINKLING 04 Arthur Arthur's Perfect Christmas Sound Ideas, CASH REGISTER - ELECTRONIC - FOUR DIGIT ENTRY, PRINT RECEIPT (1).jpg|Sound Ideas, CASH REGISTER - ELECTRONIC: FOUR DIGIT ENTRY, PRINT RECEIPT Arthur Arthur's Perfect Christmas Sound Ideas, CASH REGISTER - ELECTRONIC - FOUR DIGIT ENTRY, PRINT RECEIPT (2).jpg|Sound Ideas, CASH REGISTER - ELECTRONIC: FOUR DIGIT ENTRY, PRINT RECEIPT Arthur Arthur's Perfect Christmas Sound Ideas, CASH REGISTER - ELECTRONIC - FOUR DIGIT ENTRY, PRINT RECEIPT (Print only).jpg|Sound Ideas, CASH REGISTER - ELECTRONIC: FOUR DIGIT ENTRY, PRINT RECEIPT (Print only) Arthur Arthur's Perfect Christmas Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - SPROING 01 (Very Low Pitched).jpg|Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - SPROING 01 (Very Low Pitched) Arthur Arthur's Perfect Christmas Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - SPROING 01 (Low Pitched).jpg|Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - SPROING 01 (Low Pitched) Arthur Arthur's Perfect Christmas Sound Ideas, SPLAT, CARTOON - PIE IN FACE SPLAT.jpg|Sound Ideas, SPLAT, CARTOON - PIE IN FACE SPLAT Arthur Arthur's Perfect Christmas Sound Ideas, BLINK, CARTOON - XYLO EYE BLINKS (1st blink).jpg|Sound Ideas, BLINK, CARTOON - XYLO EYE BLINKS (1st blink) Arthur Arthur's Perfect Christmas Sound Ideas, BLINK, CARTOON - XYLO EYE BLINKS (2nd blink).jpg|Sound Ideas, BLINK, CARTOON - XYLO EYE BLINKS (2nd blink) Arthur Arthur's Perfect Christmas Sound Ideas, POTTERY - CLAY POT - BREAK, CRASH, SMASH 02.jpg|Sound Ideas, POTTERY - CLAY POT: BREAK, CRASH, SMASH 02 SAM 0230.JPG|Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - COOING 01 3.: "Arthur - It's Only Rock 'n' Roll" 5.: "D.W. and the Beastly Birthday" 6.: "Arthur and the Haunted Treehouse" 7.: "The Rhythm and Roots of Arthur" arthurrhythmroots01.jpg|Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING arthurrhythmroots02.jpg|Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING arthurrhythmroots03.jpg|Sound Ideas, BELL, RAILROAD - RAILROAD CROSSING SIGNAL BELL: RINGING arthurrhythmroots04.jpg|Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 01 arthurrhythmroots05.jpg|Sound Ideas, BABY - LAUGHING, HUMAN 01 arthurrhythmroots06.jpg|Sound Ideas, BABY - LAUGHING, HUMAN 01 Category:Galleries Category:TV Shows galleries